Confesiones de un típico osado ¿o abnegado?
by Ilove'S
Summary: Tris se siente devastada, y Cuatro cree que es hora de contarle la verdad.


**Disclaimer: los personajes nombrados en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa Veronica Roth.**

 **Me animé, por una inspiración que ni idea de donde salió, a hacer este fic sobre Tris y Cuatro y sigo trabajando en algunos Dramione. Millones de gracias a los que dejaron reviews en mis otros fics, no se imaginan la felicidad que me da que den sus consejos y opiniones. Además de que me da aliento para seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

Mis párpados se vuelven más pesados por cada intento de abrirlos, pero finalmente mis ojos ceden y puedo ver algo más que sólo oscuridad. Aunque no logro definir mi visión con rapidez porque tardo unos minutos en terminar de acostumbrarme a la luz, puedo ver lo que creo que sería el techo de una casa ¿o un departamento tal vez?

Entonces recuerdo los ojos que vi antes de desmayarme. Azules, muy oscuros y llenos de furia. Cuatro había logrado rescatarme de aquellos tres idiotas que querían tirarme al Abismo. Un dolor recorrió mi pecho al recordar que entre ellos se encontraba Al, el chico en el que definitivamente confiaba y el último que había pensado que iba a traicionarme. Pero esa palabra quedaba pequeña para esta situación, es decir, ellos habían intentado matarme por lo que una traición sonaba miles de veces mejor que un intento de asesinato.

Una vez que mis ojos se recuperaron por completo comencé a observar hacia mi alrededor, vi otra vez aquel azul oscuro. Él me estaba observando preocupado, pero la furia todavía no había desaparecido de sus ojos. Se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que yo estaba recostada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

\- Me duele terriblemente el cuerpo. Y obviamente estoy decepcionada, enojada y llena de rabia – no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho Al.

\- Lo sé – me miró con compasión – sabes que puedo reportar esto.

\- No, ellos pensarían que estoy asustada – aseguré – y es lo último que necesito ahora.

\- Sabía que dirías eso – sonrió ligeramente – típico de un osado.

La mueca de una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, y entonces lo observé con mayor detenimiento. Tenía varios cortes, principalmente en sus nudillos y otro al lado de su boca. Comencé a levantarme lentamente.

\- Déjame ayudarte – dijo Cuatro, más como una orden que como una opción. Se acercó a mí y levantó en sus brazos mi cuerpo como si de una pluma se tratara para colocarme en la silla en la que estaba antes él.

\- Gracias – le dije, y aproveché nuestra cercanía para tocar con mis dedos sus cortes, muy suavemente – te han herido.

\- Estoy bien Tris – me aseguró – son sólo pequeños cortes, no tienes de que preocuparte – nuestras miradas se conectaron, y nos quedamos mirando por unos interminables segundos.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté finalmente.

\- Es mi departamento. No iba a llevarte a la cueva del lobo en tu estado, además tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, es mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche – concluyó – ¿quieres agua?

\- No gracias, pero me gustaría poder tomar un poco de aire.

\- De acuerdo, ven – me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos para llevarme hacia lo que parece ser una especie de balcón, pero no puedo ver mucho más allá de la barandilla porque la oscuridad de la noche lo cubre todo. Me colocó en el suelo sin soltarme completamente, sus manos rodeando mi cintura, supongo que para evitar que por un fallo en mis piernas me desplomara. El aire nocturno golpea mi cara, y de la misma forma lo hacen los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas. Cuatro me permite llorar en silencio, pero no sin antes girarme para cobijar mi cabeza en su pecho. Nos quedamos un tiempo así, en lo que mi llanto desaparece y yo me calmo.

\- Todo va a estar bien Tris – intenta consolarme.

\- Cuatro ellos intentaron.. – pero mi voz se quiebra antes de seguir – ellos me tocaron – otra vez las lágrimas vienen a mí. Siento como el cuerpo de Cuatro se tensa, y veo una de sus manos dirigirse a la barandilla. Se aferra a ella con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos, y sus heridas se abren nuevamente. Llevo mi mano a la suya para acariciarla, y logro así que se relaje. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco mejor al pensar que él se preocupa por mí.

\- Creo que es mejor que descanses Tris – y sin preguntar mi opinión me levanta del suelo y me lleva hacia la cama, me hace sentir como una niña indefensa, y en cierta forma no me desagrada del todo. Me recuesta con toda la suavidad de la que es capaz. Miles de pensamientos se agrupan de repente en mi cabeza, mi mente se satura, pero el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo. Las últimas energías se escapan de mí y caigo rendida al sueño.

* * *

De repente me encuentro nuevamente al borde del Abismo, con Al, Peter y Drew sosteniéndome firmemente de mis brazos y piernas. Estoy completamente inmovilizada. Pero esta vez no sólo puedo oírlos sino que también veo sus rostros sonriéndome de forma totalmente descarada, incluso Al, mientras intentan tocarme.

Grito, lloro, y no dejo de moverme pero nada funciona. No me sueltan. Ni siquiera me dejan caer. Sólo se entretienen conmigo.

\- Tris, Tris, Tris! – no paran de repetir. YA BASTA! Solo quiero que me dejen.

Pero entonces mis ojos se abren de repente, borrosos por la humedad acumulada y siento mi cuerpo golpear contra otro. Golpeo, pataleo y araño todo lo que puedo, pero ésta persona es más fuerte que yo. Me aprisiona y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

\- Shhh Tris, calma, sólo soy yo Tris, soy Cuatro, mírame – levantó mi mentón con una de sus manos obligándome a corroborarlo. Es él, no podría olvidar esos ojos ni siquiera con uno de esos raros sueros hechos por los de Erudición. Veo que además de los golpes y moretones que recibió anoche, ahora tiene un rasguño es su mejilla.

\- Perdona Cuatro, no quería herirte aún más – me disculpo, pero me siento terrible. Él arriesgó su vida por mí y yo lo golpeo.

\- No hay problema Tris, no es más que un rasguño. Debes calmarte, estuviste inquieta toda la noche y ahora te dio un ataque de nervios mientras dormías – dice Cuatro mientras se levanta y pasea por la habitación tranquilamente, como si estuviera pensando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve toda la noche inquieta? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Bien, pues… - piensa un poco la respuesta – ya sabes, estaba velando por tus sueños – finaliza la oración con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si yo no lo observara de forma tan detenida, probablemente se me pasaría inadvertido. Quiero decir que, Christina no lo habría notado, y Will aún menos. Al... bueno Al ya no tenía lugar en mi vida – Tris ¿dejarías que te cuente una historia sobre mí? – me sorprende su pregunta. Es una persona bastante reservada, y eso se nota fácilmente.

\- Claro – no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de saber algo más de su vida.

\- Cuando yo era pequeño – comienza a relatar, al mismo tiempo que coloca una silla frente a la cama y se sienta en ella, como la pasada noche - veía cerca de mi hogar a una pequeña niña que siempre iba de la mano de su madre, era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Tenía un cabello tan lindo, que de tan solo verlo podía imaginar lo suave que sería tocarlo, y sus pequeños ojitos eran tan brillosos que no podías evitar perderte en ellos – Cuatro calló y me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar hablando – yo había planeado una vida junto a ella. Había planeado que le pediría matrimonio, que la cuidaría y protegería de todo, para siempre, y que formaríamos una linda familia, por supuesto que sólo tenía 10 años entonces – bajó la mirada hacia sus propios pies, y no dijo más nada.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ella? – pregunté casi en un susurro, temía su respuesta, porque al parecer el tema le afectaba bastante.

\- Crecimos, ambos. Ella se convirtió en una señorita muy hermosa pero hubo un tiempo en que dejé de verla. Cuando cambié de facción – Cuatro hizo silencio por varios minutos, yo no iba a presionarlo a hablar, pero mi mente no dejaba de funcionar rápidamente recaudando información y generando muchas dudas. Cuando estuvo listo tomó una gran bocanada de aire – bueno, pues ya no supe más de ella, pero hace un tiempo la reencontré. Y creo que me he dado cuenta que la quiero - ¿Cuatro de verdad me estaba hablando de su vida amorosa? Tal vez podría caer al Abismo por mi propia voluntad. Él levantó la cabeza, otra vez esos ojos azules fijos en los míos – la quiero porque es la pequeña más valiente que he conocido nunca, porque daría todo por las personas que son importantes para ella, porque es una joven hermosa y fuerte, le sobra inteligencia y…

\- Bueno ya está bien – le corté – tal vez deberías decirle eso a ella ¿no? Seguro que cae rendida a tus pies.

\- Eso estoy haciendo – espera ¿qué?

Todo lo que él había estado diciendo de repente empieza a dar vueltas a toda velocidad por mi cabeza ¿me conocía antes? ¿por qué yo no lo reconozco? ¿Cuatro pertenecía a abnegación? ¿por eso le era familiar a mi madre? ¿él acababa de declararse? ¿él acababa de declararme a MI su "amor"?

Me dio migraña, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco y aclarar algunos pensamientos. Es que últimamente todo me pasaba a mí. Me levanto de golpe, y aunque me duele hasta el alma, me dirijo rápidamente al balcón. El viento se siente relajante sobre mi golpeado y cansado cuerpo.

\- Tris, lo siento si te asusté – me giro y veo a Cuatro apoyado en las puertas ventanas, parece que tiene temor de acercarse más – tal vez no fue el mejor momento para decirte esto, yo de verdad…

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – escupo la pregunta tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que todavía pensaba en eso. Él mira hacia el suelo, y toma entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

\- Tobías

¿Tobías? – otra vez mi cabeza girando como un torbellino. El único Tobías que yo tal vez pude haber conocido era… - ¿eres el hijo de Marcus Eaton? – Cuatro me mira otra vez a los ojos y asiente levemente - ¿y esa niña de la que hablas, la de tu historia, soy yo?

\- Si Tris. Mira, perdóname ¿sí? creo que me apresuré demasiado… - pero no lo dejo concluir su parloteo. Me dirijo hacia él y le planto un duro beso contra sus labios, yo jamás había besado a nadie pero supongo que debe de ser así como se hace.

Cuatro, o mejor dicho Tobías, parece impresionado al principio. Pero segundos después, justo cuando pensaba en salir corriendo del lugar, acuna con sus manos mi rostro y abre su boca para besarme más profundo. Nos abrazamos fuertemente, y aunque tengo miles de preguntas, las aparto a un rincón de mi mente y me permito disfrutar un rato de la compañía de este hombre.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

* * *

 **Entonces ¿qué dicen? ¿bien? ¿mal?**

 **Por favor dejen reviews para saber que piensan, se los agradeceria mucho!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ah, y levanto la varita al cielo con un lumos por el fallecimiento de el gran, GRAN actor que interpretó a Severus Snape en todas las películas de Harry Potter. Una muy triste noticia.**

 **Q.E.P.D Alan Rickman, en los corazones pottericos ALWAYS.**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


End file.
